legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen with Kiendra and Talon in their home) Adriana: *Walks in* Alright, the infants are all settled in. Amanda: And your infants? (Adriana lifts up her shirt as the two infant sisters are seen attached to her) Adriana: All settled as well. *Smile* Amanda: Aww that's so sweet! Adriana: Yeah. Now I get to be a mommy like you. Amanda: Eh, I feel like I'm more of an aunt now that Kiendra's here. Adriana: Hmm.. True. But still, you and Jamie are gonna be VERY close for a long time. Amanda: Yeah. I think so. (Amanda looks down to find Jamie sleeping in her lap) Amanda: *Smile* I definitely think so. Adriana: *Smile* Talon: Hey, where'd Kiendra go anyway? Adriana: In the kitchen. Amanda: Huh? Adriana: Yeah she's enjoying your fridge. Amanda: !! *Moves Jamie* KIENDRA!!! *Runss off* DON'T EAT ALL MY FOOD!!! Kiendra: *Voice* Mmmmm! Talon: Heh. Jamie: *Wakes up* Huh...? Talon: Hey kiddo. Jamie: Hey daddy.... Talon: You tired? Jamie: Yeah... Where's Amanda...? Talon: Trying to stop your mom from eating everything. Amanda: *Voice* KIENDRA!! KIENDRA!!! PUT THAT DOWN!! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW, ITS NOT YOURS!!! Kiendra: *Voice* But I'm hungry! Amanda: *Voice* THAT STEAK'S FOR EVERYONE!!! Jamie: Oh. *Giggle* Talon: *Smile* Jamie: I like Amanda. She's nice. Talon: She was pretty much your mother wasn't she? Jamie: Yeah. She adopted and took care of me. Talon: Well that's good. (Talon rubs Jamie's belly with his finger) Talon: I wouldn't want my little guy getting hurt by a monster. Jamie: *Giggling* Talon: *Smile* (Kiendra and Amanda return as Kiendra bites into a piece of steak) Kiendra: Mmmmm! Amanda: *Sigh*....There goes dinner. Daniel: Oh it's okay Amanda. Adam: Sammy gives us discounts. Amanda: Hmm... You think he can deliver? Daniel: His clones are mobile. Amanda: Then we're set. Kiendra: YES!! Amanda: Oh boy... Good thing you guys got that money from gambling. Oliver: Yep. Adam: Thirty grand baby! Daniel: I do wonder what happened to Samuel after that whole thing. Adriana: I'm sure he's still around. Daniel: Right. Talon: Well, we're thankful you let us stay here for the time being. Kiendra: The babies really like it in the backyard! Amanda: I thought they would. It's got a little playground set too! Kiendra: Exactly! Amanda: Well, you two can bunk in my room if you want. Kiendra: You sure you don't mind? Me and Talon like to snuggle at night. Amanda: As long as you're quick about it. Kiendra: Okay! Talon: Can do. We'll keep the love talk to a minimum. Amanda: Thank you. Daniel: Speaking of which, it is getting late. Adriana: Yeah, and all that struggling in the meat room has me exhausted. Kiendra: Well I'm alright with clocking out for the night. Talon: Me too. Adam: Alright then! (The group goes to get ready for bed) Daniel: You sure you wanna sleep with them in your room Amanda? Amanda: Oh it can't be that bad. Besides, I have Jamie! Jamie: Yeah! *Hugs Amanda* You and me can sleep together too! Amanda: Yep! Daniel: Well, goodnight! Amanda: Night! (Daniel walks off) Jamie: You think it'll be okay? Amanda: Oh please, how bad could those two be during the night? (Later that night, Amanda is seen in bed awake with Jamie) Amanda:...... Jamie:....... Amanda: I made a terrible mistake.... (Talon and Kiendra are seen snuggled up together) Kiendra: Oh you... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts